


Seducing a seducer

by Donya



Series: Dashingfrost [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dashingfrost - Freeform, Fandroki - Freeform, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Fandral share a kiss. Loki is a little shit and wants to ruin Thor and Fandral's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing a seducer

Fandral knew what he was doing. It seemed that he read Loki like an open book, testing his reactions and easily making the prince moan. Loki blamed it on Fandral's experience, not on his own desire that just happened to start burning within him. He loved it- being pressed against the warrior, the fingers caressing his hair and above everything else- the exhilarating idea of seducing a seducer. Fandral did not suspect a thing. He probably saw Loki as an innocent, curious boy that never let anyone claim him.

Loki smiled into the kiss at the sudden thought of being caught like this by Thor. Fandral would stutter, weakly explaining himself, hoping he could avoid having his head smashed with Mjolnir. Loki considered playing a poor, manipulated victim, maybe a tear or two could help. Or, it would hurt Thor more, Loki might convince him that he had always lusted after Fandral. Hmm. Both options highly enjoyable. The chaos he would cause, Loki couldn't wait to see it happen.

The plan was perfect and the unexpected pleasure Fandral offered him so generously- the icing on the cake. Loki raked his back with his nails, regretting he would not leave marks, cursed clothing, then bit on Fandral's lip hard enough to stop the kiss.

'Mmm,' he hummed, looking in Fandral's half-lidded eyes, darkened with arousal. 'This will very much do.'


End file.
